Perchance to Dream
by cypsiman2
Summary: We are all familiar with what Evangelyne dreamed of in Episode 20 of season 1, but what of Amalia?  Who did she see in her dreams that day?  Amalia/Yugo, light Eva/Grovy.


Perchance to Dream

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are again, halfway across the world." Ruel Stroud grumbled as he reached down deep into his Haversac, no doubt counting each and every Kama he had in there by hand. In many ways Amalia found it reassuring, grounding after what had happened.<p>

"True, but unlike last time we faced Nox, instead of being ejected from a tropic paradise, that's where we…umm, ended up!" Sadlygrove tripped over his words at the end, just like the Iop that he was. Amalia then caught Eva blushing as she looked away from him, and smirked in turn; it couldn't possibly be easy to be in love with such an Iop-head. She certainly would never make that mistake.

"Amalia!" Yugo's chipper voice called out, drawing all of her attention to the energetic boy who'd played such a vital role in the saving of her kingdom. "Race you to the other end of the Jungle?" With that grin on his face, how was she to say no? But before she could respond, Eva spoke up.

"Take your time you two; we seemed to have lost Grufon in all the confusion, so we're going to need to do a survey to figure out where we are." Amalia raised an eyebrow in confusion; sure, there was a practical side to what Eva just said, but if she didn't know better, she'd think that her friend was actually encouraging her to go out and have fun! "Grovy and I will go search along the beach, and ol' Skinflint here can work with Adamai to set up camp for us."

"No problem Evangelyne; it's the least I can do after everything you've all done for my brother." One of Yugo's portals appeared next to him, and a hand reached out for a high five which was returned in kind. "And don't worry Yugo, I'll keep both my eyes on Grougaloragran's Dofus for you." Amalia grinned at the fortuitous turn events had taken.

"All right then Yugo, with all the formalities out of the way, let's get ready." Yugo nodded, and the two got down on their hands like track runners, their rears propped up in the air. Nostrils flared, Wakfu gathered, they were prepared physically, mentally, and spiritually. "On your mark, get set…"

"Go!" Yugo yelled out, leaping through his first set of portals the instant he'd formed them.

"You little cheat." Amalia said in jest, for she'd planned to jump the gun too. In any event, she wasted no time riding the vines she summoned from beneath the ground and parting all the trees in her path, and if a few of those got parted in front of Yugo's portals, then so much the better. Of course, Yugo was quick to adapt to her tricks, and Amalia knew the only reason he didn't redirect her with his portals was because of the side effects they had on anyone who wasn't him.

All together, the race was rather even between them, and at their pace it was only a matter of minutes before a clearing came in sight, as good a place as any to use as a finish line. "Last one there's a rotten bwork!" Yugo called out, spurring Amalia on ever harder. They were so close to their destination, shoulder to shoulder, neck 'n neck, and simultaneously they crossed over, tumbling over until they were lying on their backs next to a clear blear lake. "You…you did pretty good there Amalia." Yugo said between heavy breaths.

"Of course I did; the servants could no more beat me in a race than they could at Bouf Ball." And no, Amalia didn't care what Eva would have to say about that, she won those races fair and square. And besides, she too was breathing pretty heavily after that exertion. "But you're a lot more fun to race against than them, Yugo."

"I'm glad to hear that Amalia, I had a lot of fun too." Something about the way he said that, the toothy grin he had on his face, made Amalia blush. Fortunately, she turned her head away before he'd caught on. "Is something the matter?" Or maybe he had.

"No, nothing's the matter Yugo. I'm just…thinking." Amalia wasn't lying, she really was thinking…about him. The boy she'd so playfully raced against mere moments ago, was the same boy who'd fought so fiercely against Nox to save her kingdom, her people, never hesitating to take even the greatest risk if it meant saving one more person. "So, what do you plan on doing, after we get back to Sadida?" She turned her face back to his, and she saw a nascent blush forming on his face.

"Well, by the time we get back, Adamai's going to want me to use the Eliacube to find out what happened to our people, and we'll probably have to go on another adventure. And, when we do," his blush grew brighter, more intense, "I was kind of hoping that you'd still want to come with us, Amalia."

"Of course I would Yugo, you know I love…love going on adventures with you!" Amalia's blush returned with a furious vengeance, provoking a similar such response in Yugo's. This prompted both youths to turn away from one another.

"Yes, of course Amalia, I, I feel the same way." For a an uncertain time the two remained there, not looking at one another, the only sounds their breathing and the wind rustling the leaves on the water. "Amalia." Yugo sounded as though he'd thought long and hard about what he was going to say. "When all of our adventures are over, do you think it would be okay if I moved to Sadida?"

"Move?" Amalia's eyes grew wide open; after their adventures were over, he'd have both his father, and his long lost family to return to, and yet he would choose Sadida? He would choose…her? She turned her head again to face him, and saw that he'd done the same. "If that's what you want, I'm sure my father will grant you citizenship after all that you've done, and even…a job at the palace?"

"I think I'd like that." Yugo said, and, and had he moved in closer to her? Looking in his eyes, Amalia felt like she was going to sink into them, and before she knew it she reached out and ran her hand along that hat of his.

"Yugo, I want to thank you, for everything you've done for me." Their faces were very close, they were mere breaths from each other…

And then she opened her eyes, and Amalia was in the inner sanctum of the Tree of Life, and there was her father, who was also waking up from his dream. "Papa!" Amalia cried out, the memories of her dream already at the back of her mind, where they would not be forgotten any time soon.


End file.
